marvel_universe_vs_dc_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Flash (Barry Allen) (DC Comics)
Powers and Stats Name: Flash/Barry Allen Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Intangibility (Can vibrate his molecules through other materials), Time Travel, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight, Vibration Manipulation, Can create energy constructs, Is surrounded by a special Speed Force Aura that shields Barry and those he carries from conditions produced by his running speed if he so wills it Destructive Capacity: Wall level+ (base), Moon level+ (He has not been shown as able to perform the Infinite Mass Punch) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat, Travel and Reaction speed (Can perceive events that last for less than an attosecond. Far faster than the likes of Superman and the Green Lanterns) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can throw a human with ease), but amp to Superhuman levels with Infinite Mass Punch Striking Strength: Peak Human (base), City level+ with Infinite Mass Punch Durability: At least Wall level+ normally (He is consistently treated as far more vulnerable while standing still, but survived a brutal beating from Gorilla Grodd), likely Large Island level+ while running Stamina: Unlimited via Speed Force Range: Several Dozen Meters+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High intellect Weaknesses: Can get easily overwhelmed, emotional, and depressed. Barry can also get cut off from the Speed Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's afterimages are also construct creations. * Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities, they are always faster on their feet. * Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. * Sharing the Force: Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. * Speed Force Aura: People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. * Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run, reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms.